Rukato Music
by The Fire Darkside
Summary: Un homenaje a dos cosas que me gustan: Rukato y la música. Si alguien cree que va a ser una de esas boberías como High School Musical, están demasiado equivocados XD. El Capítulo 5 - su primera parte - ya está aqui!
1. Un día realmente raro

Rukato Music

_Un homenaje a dos cosas que me gustan:_

_Rukato y la música_

Cap 1

Un día realmente raro

-¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi? – pregunto Rika.

-Tranquilízate, Rika – le dijo Henry a ella.

-Mo-man-tae – dijo Terriermon en cuanto salió de la mochila de Henry.

-Si, no es tan malo – le dijo Takato.

Lo que pasaba, es que Rika se había tenido que cambiar de escuela; se cambió a en la que estudiaban Takato, Henry y los demás.

-Tranquila, si necesitas algo ahí estaremos – le aconsejó (no sé si sea la palabra correcta) a Rika.

-¡NO LOS NECESITO! – les gritó Rika mientras se iba.

-No va a cambiar nunca, ¿verdad? – dijo Henry (aparece la gota en la cabeza)

-Pues… si le quitas lo fría y amargada que es, podría llegar a ser bonita – dijo Takato ciertamente sonrojado.

-¿Qué…? – le preguntó confundido Henry.

-¡¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Takato!? – dijo Terriermon.

Takato se ruborizó aún más.

-¡Bueno…! – dijo Takato moviendo las manos de un lado a otro en signo de negación -, yo quería decir que llegaría a ser mejor amiga si no fuera tan fría.

-Pues tienes razón en eso. Bueno, Takato, tengo que ir a clases nos vemos en el descanso. Adiós.

-¡Mo-man-tae! ¡Mo-man-tae! – decía Terriermon mientras se iba junto a Henry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Niños, mañana vamos a irnos de excursión – dijo la profesora (que no sé como se llama XD si alguien sabe por favor dígame).

Todos empezaron a animarse, excepto Takato quien estaba dibujando. De repente, Hirokazu pasó por su lado.

-¿Si lo oíste, Takato? – Le dijo emocionado -, ¡nos iremos de excursión! Oye, - dijo cambiando de tema – Takato…

Takato recuperó la razón.

-¿Ah? Oh, si, ¿qué quieres, Hirokazu?

-¿Porqué estás dibujando a Rika?

-Por favor, Hirokazu – dijo Takato con esa sonrisa extraña que tiene cuando está entre confundido y atemorizado, o por lo menos así me parece a mí -, que cosas dices… - se volteó a ver el dibujo de nuevo - ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!

Era cierto, había dibujado a Rika.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó? – dijo Hirokazu un tanto atemorizado.

-No lo se…

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Pues…

-Niños, vuelvan a sus asientos – dijo interrumpiendo la profesora.

Hirokazu se llevo dos dedos a sus ojos y luego a los de Takato, en signo de (diciéndolo como lo decimos aquí en Colombia) "te tengo en la mira, papá", y se devolvió a su asiento.

-¡Ufff…! – dijo Takato con la mano en la frente - ¿qué me habrá pasado? Aunque, pensándolo bien el dibujo de Rika me quedó muy lindo – pensó Takato mientras ponía una cara tierna – casi tan lindo como la verdadera Rika… ¡Oh, en qué rayos estoy pensando! Pero a quién quiero engañar, me gusta Rika.

Mientras, a Rika le sucedía algo similar.

-¡PORQUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME PUEDO SACAR A TAKATO DE LA CABEZA! – pensaba mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó una de las compañeras.

-Si, no te preocupes – dijo Rika, y volvió a pensar – a caso me gusta, ¡no, qué tonterías digo!

Luego, en sus respectivas casas, Takato y Rika estaban alistando sus cosas para ir a la excursión. Rika estaba sonrojada mientras lo hacía. De repente, Renamon apareció en frente de ella. Rika dio un salto.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Rika? – preguntó Renamon.

-No, estoy bien – dijo Rika.

-¿En serio?

-¡NO ES QUE ME GUSTE TAKATO NI ALGO PARECIDO! – gritó Rika, y luego se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Ah?

-No dije nada – dijo Rika sonrojada -. Me voy a dormir.

Luego, en la cama…

Rika se está revolcando en la cama y se despierta de punta.

-Qué rayos…decía Rika.

Y empezó a cantar.

Próximamente la letra de la canción y más historia.

PD: Si alguien llega a creer que esto va a ser una copia de esas boberías como High School Musical, están demasiado, demasiado, demasiado, demasiado, demasiado, (una vez más) DEMASIADO EQUIVOCADOS, excepto por la parte en que cantan los personajes.

Salu2


	2. El sentimiento del canto

_Hola! Este es el segundo capítulo de mi historia._

Rukato Music

_Un homenaje a dos cosas que me gustan:_

_Rukato y la música_

Cap 2

El sentimiento del canto

Como había dicho, cuando se despertó, Rika empezó a cantar.

_Una chica fría siempre fui__,_

_mas no del todo al parecer, _

_ya que un chico está cambiando_

_toda mi forma de ser…_

_Sin embargo no sé _

_Mis sentimientos por el, _

_Porqué era tan cruel con él,_

_Y porqué…_

_Ahora lo he de querer…_

_Solo quiero saber…_

_**Lo que siento**_

_**Por aquél**_

_**Es algo que jamás habia sentido en mi ser**_

_**Lo quiero, no lo sé…**_

_**Solo déjenme entender**_

_**Es odio,**_

_**O es amor,**_

_**No lo puedo entender…**_

_**Yo sólo lo quiero saber…**_

_**Solo déjenme entender.**_

…

_Jamás pensé que podria sentir_

_Algo así por el,_

_Es algo que al parecer,_

_Explicar jamás podré._

_Lo quiero y mas lo quiero,_

_Pero no lo puedo entender_

_Como es que alguien como __el_

_Pudo llenar_

_De calidez_

_Este corazón tan cruel…_

_**Lo que siento**_

_**Por aquél**_

_**Es algo que jamás habia sentido en mi ser**_

_**Lo quiero, no lo sé…**_

_**Solo déjenme entender**_

_**Es odio,**_

_**O es amor,**_

_**No lo puedo entender…**_

_**Yo sólo lo quiero saber…**_

_**Solo déjenme entender.**_

_**Lo que siento**_

_**Por aquél**_

_**Es algo que jamás habia sentido en mi ser**_

_**Lo quiero, no lo sé…**_

_**Solo déjenme entender**_

_**Es odio,**_

_**O es amor,**_

_**No lo puedo entender…**_

_**Yo sólo lo quiero saber…**_

_**Solo déjenme entender.**_

Esta canción fue creada con el ritmo de la canción "This is me" de Camp Rock

Rika, al terminar de cantar, suspiró cerrando los ojos y se devolvió a su cama. Renamon estaba escuchando recostada en la pared del lado opuesto de la habitación.

-_Oh, Rika _–pensó Rika -, _ojala te pudiera ayudar a responder eso. O, tal vez si pueda._

Y Renamon se desvaneció.

Al día siguiente…

Todos estaban subiendo a los buses, Takato estaba buscando a Henry desesperadamente.

-¡Henry! Ah, ¡¿Dónde estás!?

-¡Hey! – dijo Henry a una distancia lejana -, aquí estoy, ¡Takato!

-¡Henry! – dijo Takato con una sonrisa en su rostro y empezando a correr - ¡por fin te encuentro!

-¡Espera, Takato! Detente, por favor, vas a chocar con…

Takato se chocó contra un farol que estaba en frente de el pero no lo había visto. Takato se desplomó en el suelo y Henry va corriendo a verlo.

-¡Te dije que esperaras, Takato!

-No me culpes, ese farol salió de la nada.

Henry ayudó a Takato a que se volviera a poner de pie.

-En fin, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

-Bueno, primero, no sé como lograr que Guilmon logre ir a la excursión.

-Pues, ese si es un verdadero problema. Mmm… ¡ah, ya lo sé!

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ya lo verás… ¿Y qué era lo otro que querías decirme?

-Pues… - empezó a ruborizarse -, verás… es algo sobre Rika y yo quería decirle… no – decía mientras se retiraba -, mejor olvídalo.

-Oh, pobre Takato – dijo Terriermon saliendo de la mochila de Henry -, está enamorado de Rika y no se atreve a decirselo porque sabe que Rika lo cojeria a patadas…

-¡Terriermon! – gritó Henry.

-Lo siento, Henry, Mo-man-tae.

-De todas maneras, en cierta parte tienes razón – dijo Henry – el pobre de Takato sabe que no le puede decir lo que siente realmente a Rika, ya que ella lo trata muy mal. Me pregunto que podría hacer para ayudarle.

En el viaje a la excursión…

-Rika – dijo Takato inocentemente -, ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo y los demás? ¡Anímate!

Cuando los dos se vieron, creció un cierto ruborizo en ellos.

- No, gracias – dijo Rika con voz un poco débil-, prefiero quedarme aquí escuchando música.

Takato pensaba en hacerle una travesura amistosa a Rika, así que le quitó los audífonos a Rika.

-¡Hey! – grito Rika sin poder evitar una risita -, ¿¡qué haces!?

- Te los devolveré si juegas con nosotros.

Una sonrisa pequeña creció en el rostro de Rika, aún sonrojada.

-Eres un bobo – le dijo Rika

-Si, lo sé –respondió Takato.

Hubo un silencio como de dos segundos.

-Espera, ¿qué? –dijo Takato mientras Rika se reía.

Justo cuando Rika y Takato se pasaban de puesto, otros niños (en los que estaba incluido Kenta) llamó a Takato, para que cantara.

En ese mismo momento, se oyó la voz de Guilmon:

-¡Takato! ¿Guilmon ya puede bajar del techo?

-Oh, si, lo había olvidado. ¡Baja, Guilmon!

Takato ayudó a bajar a Guilmon y cuando bajó no pudo evitar hacer caer a Takato y pisarle la cabeza y el… mmm…como decirlo… algo que solo los hombres tienen.

A Takato se le colocó la cara azul ya que Guilmon no se bajaba de el.

-¡Guilmon, bajate de mi, por favor! – gritó Takato ahogadamente.

Guilmon se bajó, pisandole el resto del cuerpo.

-_Ay, ese Guilmon… -_ pensó Takato. Luego dijo – igual, voy a cantar.

Se dirigió al frente del bus y empezó a hacer un ritmo con las palmas el cual todos adivinaron: dos puños + un aplauso = We Will Rock You. Takato cantó con una voz tan ruda y fuerte que sorprendió a la mayoría de la gente.

BUDDY YOU´RE A BOY MAKE A BIG NOISE  
PLAYIN´ IN THE STREET GONNA BE A BIG MAN SOME DAY  
YOU GOT MUD ON YO´ FACE  
YOU BIG DISGRACE  
KICKIN´ YOUR CAN ALL OVER THE PLACE  
SINGIN´

´WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU  
WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU´

BUDDY YOU´RE A YOUNG MAN HARD MAN  
SHOUTIN´ IN THE STREET GONNA TAKE ON THE WORLD SOME DAY  
YOU GOT BLOOD ON YO´ FACE  
YOU BIG DISGRACE  
WAVIN´ YOUR BANNER ALL OVER THE PLACE

» letras traducidas al español  
´WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU´  
SINGIN´  
´WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU´

BUDDY YOU´RE AN OLD MAN POOR MAN  
PLEADIN´ WITH YOUR EYES GONNA MAKE YOU SOME PEACE SOME DAY  
YOU GOT MUD ON YOUR FACE  
YOU BIG DISGRACE  
SOMEBODY BETTER PUT YOU BACK INTO YOUR PLACE

´WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU´  
SINGIN´  
´WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU´  
EVERYBODY  
´WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU´  
´WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU´  
ALRIGHT

Versión en español

AMIGO, ERES UN CHICO, HACIENDO UN GRAN RUIDO  
JUGANDO EN LA CALLE, SERÁS UN GRAN HOMBRE ALGÚN DÍA  
TIENES BARRO EN TU CARA  
TU GRAN DESGRACIA  
PATEANDO TU LATA POR TODO EL LUGAR  
CANTANDO

TE VAMOS A HACER TEMBLAR  
TE VAMOS A HACER TEMBLAR

AMIGO, ERES UN HOMBRE JOVEN, HOMBRE DURO  
GRITANDO EN LA CALLE, TE ENFRENTARÁS AL MUNDO ALGÚN DÍA  
TIENES SANGRE EN TU CARA  
TU GRAN DESGRACIA  
AGITANDO TU BANDERA POR TODO EL LUGAR

» letras traducidas al español  
TE VAMOS A HACER TEMBLAR  
CANTANDO  
TE VAMOS A HACER TEMBLAR

AMIGO, ERES UN HOMBRE VIEJO, HOMBRE POBRE  
SUPLICANDO CON TUS OJOS, LOGRARÁS ALGO DE PAZ ALGÚN DÍA  
TIENES BARRO EN TU CARA  
TU GRAN DESGRACIA  
SERÁ MEJOR QUE ALGUIEN TE PONGA EN TU LUGAR

TE VAMOS A HACER TEMBLAR  
CANTANDO  
TE VAMOS A HACER TEMBLAR  
TODO EL MUNDO  
TE VAMOS A HACER TEMBLAR  
TE VAMOS A HACER TEMBLAR  
BIEN

Al final. Todos le aplaudieron, excepto Henry y Rika, que estaban boquiabiertos por la sorpresa. Cuando Takato pasó por Hirokazu y Kenta, le dijeron.

-Bien hecho, Takato, siempre lo haces mejor. No pensé que lograrías esa voz tan ruda.

-Si, me esforzé un poco, pero sólo necesitaba el apoyo de mis amigos (miró a Rika), y un poco más.

Bueno hasta aquí la segunda parte, espero les guste

Salu2


	3. No hay día ideal

Vaya, no pensé que les gustaría tanto mi historia, pero como quieren más…

RUKATO MUSIC

Un aporte a unas cosas que me gustan mucho:

Rukato y la música

Cap 3

No hay día ideal

Cuando llegaron al campamento, Henry y Rika (con Guilmon escondido en una caja y Terriermon en la mochila de Henry) buscaron a Takato.

-¡Takato! – gritaban -, ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Aquí! – gritó Takato a una distancia lejana.

Henry y Rika fueron por él.

-¿Por… - dijo Rika un tanto agotada-¿porqué no nos dijiste que cantabas así?

- Porque, siendo honesto con ustedes, tengo pánico escénico.

-¿Entonces porqué cantaste en el bus, sobre todo de esa manera? – decía Terriermon.

-Porque sólo era por molestar, en cambio cantar en serio, algo así como un concierto, aún si fuera dentro del bus, me daría pena.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Henry.

Takato asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues, rayos, no entendí bien, pero voy a armar mi carpa.

-Yo también – dijo Rika -, nos acompañarías, (se sonroja) ¿Takato?

-De acuerdo, yo… (mientras se sonroja y lo coge una mano por el brazo) ¡AHHH!

Takato es llevado por entre los árboles.

-¿A dónde fue? – dijo Terriermon con un tono de preocupación.

-Sólo está jugando – decía Rika mientras se iba -. Luego vendrá, ya lo verán.

-De acuerdo – asintió Guilmon -. Vamos.

Todos se fueron.

Mientras, el que había cogido del brazo era Hirokazu, quien estaba acompañado por Kenta.

-¡Lo sabía! – gritó Hirokazu -, ¡Sabía que te gustaba Rika!

Takato se sonrojó hasta que la cara le quedó carmesí.

-¿Cómo es que te puede gustar alguien como ella? – gritó Kenta.

-Pues… no lo sé… vi algo especial en ella…

-¡Claro! – gritaron en coro -, ¡es una psicópata!

-¡No le hablen así a Rika!

-¡Oh! Ahora la defiendes. ¡No pensé que caerías tan bajo!

-¡Déjenme de molestar!

-¡Sólo si no te juntas más con ella!

-Si, claro…

¡Eres un tonto!

-Ustedes… - dijo Takato con una mirada temblorosa hacia al suelo -, ustedes no valen la pena.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Adiós – dijo Takato mientras se iba a paso lento.

Después de un momento, Hirokazu y Kenta apenas se daban cuenta del error que acababan de cometer.

Después, Takato llegó a la zona de campamento de los Tamers con la mirada cabizbaja.

Henry fue probablemente el único que se dio cuenta de la tristeza de Takato, así que fue a hablar con él

-¿Qué te sucede, Takato?

-No, nada en especial – le respondió Takato.

-Vamos, tú no eres así. Puedes decírmelo.

-Dejé de ser amigo de Kenta y Hirokazu.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?

-Es que… me gusta Rika.

-Vamos, dime algo que no sepa.

-¿Ya lo sabías? – dijo con mirada de desconcierto.

-Era obvio, Takato – dijo Guilmon que se interpuso entre los dos.

-¿En serio lo creen?

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Porqué no se lo dices?

-Pues… vengan conmigo – dijo Takato mientras se iba.

El humano y el digimon no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo.

-¡Ya venimos, Rika!

-¿Qué? ¿Me van a dejar sola?

-Tranquila – dijo Guilmon -, estarás con Terriermon.

-Jah, como si fuera de gran ayuda.

-¡HEY! – gritó Terriermon.

Mas Tarde, en el bosque…

-Al fin – dijo Henry -. ¿Qué querías decirnos?

-Siéntense. Les contaré.

Cuando todos se sientan, Takato les empieza a cantar.

Paréntesis: Obvio q cuando van a cantar empieza la música.

Lo digo otra vez: Takato empezó a cantar.

_Debo decir que de ella me enamoré…_

_Desde del momento en el que la pude ver…_

_Sin embargo sé, que mía nunca va a ser…_

_Sé que no me quiere, bueno, lo aceptaré…_

_Mis sentimientos tendré a ella que ocultar…_

_Aunque con toda mi alma yo la he de amar…_

_**Pero igual yo siempre la amaré**_

_**No importa lo que pase**_

_**Su amor encontraré**_

_**A ella la encontraré…**_

_**Se que ella es tan diferente**_

_**Pero también se qué**_

_**Ella me amará**_

_**Y yo la amaré…**_

_A pesar de que a mí ella me odie_

_Su corazón del amor siempre he querido convencer..._

_Pero me deberé calmar, _

_Se que no me va a querer, _

_Pero de mi amor yo no desistiré…_

_**Pero igual yo siempre la amaré**_

_**No importa lo que pase**_

_**Su amor encontraré**_

_**A ella la encontraré…**_

_**Se que ella es tan diferente**_

_**Pero también se qué**_

_**Ella me amará**_

_**Y yo la amaré…**_

Esta canción fue hecha a partir del ritmo de "Gotta Find You" de Camp Rock

Takato terminó de cantar, y cerró los ojos suavemente.

Henry tenía las cejas arqueadas y estaba a punto de llorar, como Guilmon.

-¡Ay, Takato! ¡No sabía que podrías llegar a ser así de sentimental! ¡WAAAHH! – gritaba Guilmon.

-Si, gracias – respondió Takato.

-Takato… - dijo Henry -, yo… tal vez te pueda ayudar…

-No, gracias Henry. Sabes que Rika no me aceptará.

-Bueno, si me necesitas, solo dímelo.

-Gracias, Henry.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, Takato, vámonos.

-Está bien. Vámonos.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este cap, espero rewiews tanto buenas como malas.

Salu2


	4. Una velada amorosa con un extraño final

Oigan, sólo pido perdón, perdónenme, disculpas, lo siento, péguenme un tiro (¿se me olvidó alguna manera de disculpas?) por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, así que los compenso con otro capítulo de este fic. A propósito, de ahora en adelante soy "The Fire Darkside".

Rukato Music

_Un aporte a dos cosas que me gustan: Rukato y la Música_

_Cap 4_

Una velada amorosa con un extraño final

Cuando Guilmon, Takato y Henry volvían a la zona de campamento Tamer, ya estaba atardeciendo. Terriermon, Rika y Renamon ya habían terminado de arreglarla.

-¡¿Dónde habían estado!? – gritó Rika cuando notó la presencia de los niños.

Henry se quiso acercar a Rika, pero Takato lo detuvo.

-Henry… dijo Takato-, si vas a decirle algo a Rika, por favor, no le digas lo de hoy.

-Pero… Takato…

-Por favor, Henry, prefiero tenerla como amiga que no tenerla ni como conocida.

-Está bien, Takato.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Henry asintió con la cabeza, mientras cruzaba los dedos en su espalda (saben lo que significa, ¿verdad?)

Luego Henry fue a hablar con Rika, pensando en la manera más suave de cómo decirle a Rika. Finalmente llegó a la ubicación de la chica, pero…

-¿Qué? – gritó Rika -, ¿vienes para disculparte? ¡Pues si quieres hacer eso ve a buscar algo de leña para la fogata! –digo mientras Henry salía corriendo del susto.

-¡Y tú! – gritó Rika después de ver que Henry huyó despavorido y clavando los ojos en Takato, pero enseguida que se miraron a los ojos, los dos se sonrojaron, bajaron la mirada y se calmaron -, ehhh, Takato, yo… quieres… ¿acompañarme a buscar comida?

En ese momento Takato sintió una combinación de que era el mejor momento de su vida y de que quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Quiso decir que pensaba que era una broma, pero le vino a la mente que ese comentario era lo suficientemente grosero como para que Rika hiciera correr a Takato de la misma manera que lo hizo con Henry.

-En fin, ¿me acompañarás? – volvió a preguntar la chica, quien seguía sonrojada.

-Pues… - dijo Takato, rogándole a la tierra que cenara con él, pero, al fin y al cabo, superó su temor y… - de acuerdo, vamos.

Después de 10 o 15 minutos, los chicos estaban sentados a la orilla del río, con una canasta de peces a la izquierda de Takato.

Paréntesis: Ojo con las posiciones. Si digo donde está el objeto, ese objeto tiene que ver algo con lo que pasará.

-¡Ufff! –Exclamó Rika, ya que tanto ella como Takato habían trabajado mucho para conseguir tantos peces -. Estoy realmente cansada. Tu no, ¿Takato?

Takato volvió a sonreír de la manera extraña, pero al fijarse en la tierna sonrisa de Rika, su sonrisa se volvió tan tierna como la de ella. Cada vez la sonrisa de Rika le traía mas cariño, y llegó a pensar, que hasta amor, le llegaba al corazón. También le trajo tantos deseos de cantar, pero tanta pena al mismo tiempo, que se limitó a tararear _A ella la encontraré _(si saben que canción es, ¿verdad?).

Rika agudizó su oído, y pudo oír los tarareos de Takato. A Rika le pareció que cantaba tan bien hasta tal punto que pensó que él no estaba cantando, pero, ¿quién mas podía ser? Adquirió una posición sublime, empezó a mover los pies y miró fijamente a la luna, que estaba llena.

-Cantas bien –exclamó Rika, haciendo que Takato se sonojara.

-Pues… - dijo Takato – yo nunca te he escuchado cantar.

-¡¿Me estás insinuando que te cante?! – gritó Rika.

-¡No, no, no! – exclamó, asustándose tanto que casi se tira al río -… bueno, si me gustaría… ¡PERDÓN! ¡PERDÓN, NO ME TIRES AL RÍO!

-¡Tranquilízate! –dijo Rika entre risitas -, de hecho, no me molestaría cantarte.

Y Rika cantó, calmada y suavemente, el coro de _Déjenme entender_:

_**Lo que siento**_

_**Por aquél**_

_**Es algo que jamás había sentido en mi ser**_

_**Lo quiero, no lo sé,**_

_**Solo déjenme entender…**_

_**Es odio, **_

_**O es amor, **_

_**No lo puedo entender,**_

_**Yo solamente lo quiero saber…**_

_**Sólo déjenme entender.**_

Rika terminó de cantar y Takato estaba boquiabierto.

-¡Rika, amiga! – dijo Takato aplaudiendo -, ¡cantas superbien!

Rika se sonrojó y adquirió de nuevo la posición sublime mirando a la luna.

-¿Sabes? – dijo Rika – a mi me molestaba cualquier cosa que me dijeran, pero desde que me convertí en tu amiga, casi ninguna cosa me molesta.

- Bueno – dijo Takato -, tú también me has hecho mejorar.

-¿Si? ¿En qué?

-Espera… pensaré en algo…

-¡TAKATO!

-Mentira, mentira… bueno… me has mostrado que hay cosas más serias de las que parecen, y créeme, eso me ayuda mucho en casa. Además, bueno… yo… sólo quiero que…

Takato le empezó a cantarle a Rika.

_**Takato:**_

_Tu, coleccionista de canciones,_

_Dame razones, para vivir…_

Rika se sonroja.

_Tu, la dueña de mis sueños,_

_Quédate en ellos, y hazme sentir…_

_Y así, en tu misterio poder, descubrir…_

_El sentimiento eterno…_

_Tu, con la luna en la cabeza,_

_El lugar en donde empieza,_

_El motivo, la ilusión, de mi existir,_

_Tan…_

_**Takato y Rika:**_

_**Sólo tu,**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú,**_

_**Mi locura, mi tranquilidad, mi delirio,**_

_**Mi compás, y mi camino..**_

_**Sólo tú,**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tú,**_

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino, porque vivo,**_

_**Para esta, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre…**_

_**Contigo amor…**_

…

_**Rika:**_

_Tú, coleccionista de canciones,_

_Mil emociones, son para ti…_

_Tú, lo que soñé mi vida entera…_

_Quedate en ella,_

_Y hazme sentir…_

_Y así…_

_Ir transformando la magia de ti,_

_En un respiro del alma…  
_

_**Takato y Rika:**__  
Tu, con la luna en la cabeza_

_El lugar en donde empieza_

_el motivo y la ilusion de mi existir…  
__**  
Tan solo tu,**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tu,  
Mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
Mi compas y mi camino…  
Solo tu,**_

_**Solamente quiero que seas tu  
Pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
Para estar siempre contigo  
**__  
Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior  
haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón  
es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente __** Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu  
Mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio  
Mi compas y mi camino  
Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu**_

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo  
Para estar siempre (siempre) siempre siempre…**_

_(Acercándose)_

_**Contigo amor…**_

Mientras la música termina, van acercando sus caras hasta el punto de tocarse la nariz pero…

-Wow, wow, ¡WOW! – dijo Takato mientras su pie y el resto de su cuerpo.... resbalaban por los aires y se tropezaba con la canasta de peces. Takato terminó por caer al río.

Rika se rió mientras Takato subía por las paredes del río.

Apenas la música terminó, Rika abrazó a Takato, pero, ¡OH, SORPRESA!

-¡TAKATO! – gritó Guilmon haciendo que los dos se separaran al instante y, esta vez, Takato se cayo al río con la canasta encima.

Cuando Guilmon llegó, estaba muy cansado y sucio.

-¡GUILMON, NUNCA TE APAREZCAS ASI, POR AMOR AL CIELO! – gritó Takato, que por el susto parecía mas cansado que Guilmon.

-Es que estaba preocupadito… - dijo Guilmon con cara triste -. ¡Y hambriento! Así que tuvimos que buscar peces, y yo que una y otra lombriz…

-¡Que asco, Guilmon! – dijo Rika.

-Da igual, tórtolos – dijo Henry apareciendo entre los árboles -, no pregunten si los escuché, porque la respuesta es sí.

Takato y Rika se sonrojaron al instante.

-No importa, su secreto está a salvo conmigo – dijo Henry picándoles el ojo.

* * *

Bueno, gracias por su atención XD, verán, tenía 5 proyectos para este mes y no los tenía listo y… bueno, supongo que ya saben el resto. Cuidense y gracias por leer este fic.

Salu2


	5. Venganza que Estalla Parte 1

Bueno, antes de empezar…

Puse la primera parte porque sabria que me demoraría demasiado escribiendo todo el episodio

Muchas gracias a todas la nueva gente que ha dejado rewiews y también a Tomoyo01 (lo abrevié XD), por siempre dejarme rewiews.

Les molestaría recomendar el fic?

También le doy gracias a Sarita (amiga del cole) por haber leído el fic (aunque no dejo rewiews ¬¬)

Alguien sabe porqué dark-ice girl ya no me deja rewiews? Estoy triste… T_T – XD

No todo en una historia puede ser romance, eh? Con eso les doy una pista de lo que va a pasar en este capítulo.

ME DEMORE DEMASIADO!!!! AHHHH! Bueno lo que pasa es que estuve varios meses sin un computador y cuando esta bella herramienta volvió a mis manos no se me ocurría nada.

¡¡¡Empecemos!!! XD

Rukato Music

_Un homenaje a dos cosas que me gustan: Rukato y la Música_

_Cap 5 – Parte 1_

Venganza que Estalla

En esa misma noche, en ese mismo momento…

-¡No puedo creer que lo tenemos!

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

-Takato se lo merece, por hacernos esto…

Al día siguiente…

Todos se reunieron en la zona central; tenían que desayunar, pero cuando Takato llegó, todos se empezaron a reír suavemente.

-Oigan – le dijo Takato a los demás, ya que venía acompañado de Rika y Henry -, ¿ustedes saben de quien se están riendo?

Rika y Henry subieron los hombros.

Al fin, alguien rompió el mar de risitas con un grito tono-burlón.

-¡Hey, Takato! ¡Sabía que tenias una voz mala, pero tu canto…!

Apenas termino la frase, ese mar de risitas se volvió un océano de carcajadas, haciendo que Takato se sonrojara y bajara la mirada.

-¡Hey! ¡No se burlen de Takato! Además, ¿Qué dicen con que el canta? – lo defendió Henry.

-¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Ayer, cantando con Rika, que lindos tórtolos, jaja! – dijo el mismo tipo de la burla anterior.

Mientras Takato seguía con la cabeza abajo, Rika estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡OH, USTEDES CÁLENSEEEEEEEEE! – gritó Rika, haciendo que la mitad de la gente riéndose se callara (pero, siendo honestos, un simple grito no es suficiente para callar a una multitud, lo sé por experiencia) -, ¡USTEDES NI SIQUIERA SABEN QUÉ FUE LO QUE…!

-¿Quién hizo esto? – dijo Takato, apretando los puños como nunca y con lágrimas en los ojos – se los digo de nuevo… ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUIEN DEMONIOS HIZO ESTO!!!???

A pesar de lo que acabo de decir, Takato y su grito callaron a todo el mundo.

-¡Pst! –dijo una niña a Takato-, no se quién empezó el rumor, pero a mí me lo dijo... **Hirokazu y Kenta.**

Takato no podía creer lo que escuchaba: sus dos mejores amigos desde quien sabe cuando, lo habían traicionado de tal manera.

De repente, Takato sintió oscuridad en su corazón, como si toda esa luz de alegría, humor y todas las cosas buenas de su vida se vieran opacadas por una nube negra, y sabía que esa nube negra sólo podía tener un nombre: Venganza.

-Díganme: ¿dónde están esos patanes? – dijo Takato, temblando de la furia.

-Es…es…están desayunando en su carpa (o tienda, como ustedes les quieran llamar).

Takato se fue caminando de manera sombría hasta la carpa de Hirokazu y Kenta.

Cuando llegó, oyó a sus supuestos amigos riéndose de las fotos. Pero esta risa se acabó cuando Takato se alabanzó sobre la carpa. Unos segundos después, Hiokazu y Kenta salieron de la tienda.

-Quien … ¡Takato! Esto… ¡Ja! – se rió tímidamente cuando vio la cara de rabia de Takato – Que… ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

-¿Porqué? – grito Takato - ¿Porqué me hicieron esto?

- ¿Es que acaso crees que nos puedes tratar omo lo hiciste esa tarde? Pues te digo que no. – decía Hirokazu – y era la hora de que pagaras.

- ¡TU ERES QUIEN ME LAS VA A PAGAR! – gritó Takato mientras le pegaba un puño en la cara a Hirokazu.

Todos los espectadores (entre los cuales estaban los digimon, Henry y Rika) aguantaron el alentó mientras Hirokazu se levantaba de semejante puñetazo.

-¿Ah, si? – dijo Hirokazu -, si quieres una pelea, la tendrás.

En ese momento, los niños empezaron a pelear como nunca, y después de 1 o 2 minutos de contener la respiración, Rika llamó a la profesora. Cuando ésta llegó, muy asustada dijo:

-¡¿QUE LES PASA A USTEDES?! ¡LOS DOS ESTÁN CASTIGADOS! ¡YA PAREN!

Los dos niños pararon de pelear, y tenían mas de 3 morados (chicones, bolas, como los llamen) y sólo en la cara.

La excursión había terminado para ellos. La misma profesora se los llevó en su carro. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, los padres de Takato ya estaban ahí.

-¡Takato! – dijo su madre con lágrimas en los ojos -¡nunca me habías decepcionado tanto! Ven acá, niño malcriado – dijo halándole la oreja – nos vamos ya!

Después en la casa de Takato…

-¡¿Por qué peleaste con Hirokazu?! ¡Si el es tu mejor amigo! – gritó furioso el padre de Takato.

-Me avergonzó durante toda la escuela! Se lo merecía!!

-Pero no ves que…

-ULTIMO MINUTO – se oyó en las noticias del televisor de la panadería que siempre estaba prendido-, se investiga sobre la aparición de unos restos de D-Reaper, la sustancia virtualqe atacó el mundo hace tres años.

Paréntesis: En próximos capítulos la explicación de lo que ha pasado.

-No me importa que sucede con Hirokazu, debo ir allá mismo – dijo Takato mientras salía de su casa.

-¿Qué le sucede a este niño? – dijo sollozando la mamá de Takato.

-¡Henry! – llamó Takato por su celular -, diles a los demás Tamers que debemos vernos en el laboratorio de tu padre.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¡No hay tiempo, deben ir ahora!

Hasta aquí la primera parte de 5nto capítulo. Espero hayan disfrutado mi regreso.


End file.
